


Every Last Drop

by demdrabstho (isalana)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Giving, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/demdrabstho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Leliana/fem!Warden pwp. <br/>Involves just Leliana and her Warden.</p><p>Enjoy ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Last Drop

I never thought I could see women the way I saw Leliana. The way her red hair glowed in the setting sun. The way her armor fitted around her slim figure. It would make anyone shy and to think that she saw me the way I saw her. It was unbelievable.

She came to me during the night. She walked into my tent and snuggled up in my bedroll. I turned to cuddle up and my hand wavered over her breasts. I noticed they were bare. Her nipples were hard, I held my hand over them longer than I should. She quickly grabbed my hand and pushed it against her chest. I instinctively squeezed and grabbed. Leliana released a small moan.

I turned my head and was met by the soft lips of my lover. She rolled me on top of her, leaving me sitting up on top of her away from her lips. She began to remove my smalls with one quick movement. My breasts became bare. She moved my face down towards hers, our breasts collided and move together with every stroke of our tongues.

She began to move her hips against mine. I sat up and crawled down her petite body to find her pussy already open and exposed to the cold air.i kissed her thighs and my lips slowly moved towards her core. I moved my fingers over her clit and felt her wet.

I placed my lips right above her throbbing clit. She moaned and moved her hips upwards, inviting my mouth to her sensitive spot. I chuckle and slyly smile at her and she gave me a cute frown in reply. I quickly planted my tongue against her and she moaned loudly. She is desperate for the release this early into the love I'm going to give her.

She grabbed on to my hair as I began to lick frantically against her. She moved her hips in rhythm with my tongue and moaning at every swipe. I placed my hand against her ass and began to squeeze and grab at it.

I stopped licking and she groaned in disapproval. I removed my hand from her ass and brought it to her wet cunt. I push one finger inside of her quickly making her jump at the instant pleasure. I then slowly brought to fingers into her tight pussy and she moaned against the pillows. I began to hit her spot with my fingers and placed my tongue once again against her.

She began to moan louder against the pillow as I fought to reach her release. I wrapped one arm around her one of her thighs to keep her close. The other pushing against her spot. I could feel her start to tighten against my fingers and her body start to shake. She finally found release and grabbed my head and pushed me hard into her as her wet expelled on to my face and hand.

She released my head and I began to clean up after her, leaving no wet behind. She flinches as I softly wave my tongue over her clit. She could not taste nor look as beautiful as she did now.


End file.
